Touhou: the anomaly tridimensional cap3
by Xmegaman707
Summary: Como dije, esto es para entretener. Los personajes de esta mencionados y conocidos tienen sus respectivos derechos de su autor, esto los hago para entretener, los otros personajes ya son parte de esta historia fic. Como iba en la historia, nuestro pequeño chico le espera un largo camino, comenzando con un entrenamiento de Yukari, solamente esto comienza en realidad.


**Capitulo 3**

**El entrenamiento, yendo a la primera pista un nuevo lugar mágico.**

¡El entrenamiento a comenzado!, despues de el terrible suceso que ocurrió en el gran árbol de la vida, un misterioso individuo, Bifon el bufón de las carcajadas y risas oscuras invadió el lugar y ya en enterarse de que el es uno de los responsables del paro del tiempo, Souta intento hacer el héroe esta ves y en conseguir algo pudo establecer algo en el tiempo y espacio, volviendo algunas cosas a la normalidad., como el día y la noche.

Todos al darse cuenta de esto Yukari habla con Mother y se propone algo, al final Yukari se propone a dar un pequeño entrenamiento al joven niño y con sus amigas, donde ya todo en verdad comienza desde ahora.

-Souta: muy bien escobita, te tengo confianza, no me vallas a faaaa…¡llaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

El entrenamiento había comenzado y al principio era complicado pero no difícil, todo comenzaba con algo básico y en esto era el manejo de una escoba voladora, pasando los día, souta fallaba, fallaba y fallaba, hasta que en un día:

-Souta: wooooooooojuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, ahora si miren bien, esto es divertido, wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

-Yukari: bien, ya estamos con el primer paso.

-Florecia: me equivoque….. en serio puede dar más de lo que hace….. jiji.

-Magmi: yuhuuuuuu, eso souta, estamos progresando, yahooooooooo.

-Souta: jajajajajaja, siiiiiii.

Pasando los días souta pudo lograr manejar la escoba y mejorar su equilibrio, hasta pudo lucirse estado parado pero solo por un momento, ya dando los primeros pasos, yukari empezó a enseñarle lo más avanzado, el porqué de lo que tiene en su muñeca izquierda, supuestamente para que sirve.

Yukari: bien, ahora me gustaría platicarles algo, algo sobre lo que tienes en tu muñeca izquierda souta.

-Souta: ah!, esto, ya ni lo siento, me pregunto para que servirá?

-Magmi: te dará poderes, seria genial.

-Florecia: de algo me di cuenta, eso tiene dos colores, rojo y verde, como lo que estábamos brillando cuando apareció ese bufón.

-Yukari: buena observación, florecia ¿no?, pues creo que ya se para que sirve.

-Souta: ¿en serio?, pues haber diga.

-Yukari: calma, calma, escuchen, cuando souta callo hacia el vacío cuando pudo tener la oportunidad de atacar a ese bufón, en un instante aparecieron ustedes dos, como dijiste aquella ves souta, que solo pensaste en ellas dos para tener ayuda, no crees que eso será una especie de invocador como había dicho ya antes, pero creo que no está sincronizado o conectados entre sí con ustedes tres.

-Souta: ¿que?, será posible…. Chicas

-Magmi: no lo sé y ¿como podremos sincronizar?

-Florecia: ummmmmmm, pensemos, creo que tengo algo en la punta de la lengua.

-Yukari: ojojojo, vengan, prepare un circuito especial para ustedes.

Estado afuera en la parte trasera del árbol, yukari tendió trampas inofensivas y obstáculos para entrenar los reflejos de cada uno, de pronto al parecerse mai, para ver cómo les va a los demás

-Mai: hola, ¿como le van a esos tres?

-Yukari: oh!, tu eres la niñita especial de mother, que haces por aquí.

-Mai: jajaja, pues me dejaron ver, quiero ver cómo le va a souta en su entrenamiento, el sí podrá es un chico grande.

-Yukari: hmmf, que niña tan simpática, pues veamos, oigan ahora escuchen lo que diré, ustedes haditas, toque eso que tiene en la muñeca izquierda de souta.

-Magmi/Florecia: sí.

Al momento de tocarla, un resplandor de luz empezó a brillar alrededor de las hadas, souta confundido e impresionado solo pudo ver lo que paso, una vez ya el resplandor desaparecido, magmi y florecia estaban del mismo color que antes, pero la cosa que tenía souta en su muñeca izquierda también empezó a brillar de ambos colores.

-Souta: chicas pro que les paso, están brillando?

-Magmi: es como nos sucedió la última vez, pero qué?

-Florecia: el brillo se está desvaneciendo.

Algo empezó a brillar junto a las dos hadas, apareciendo otras dos carta para ellas.

-Magmi: mira, florecia, dos spell cards.

-Florecia: parece que es una para cada una.

-Magmi, déjame ver, ummmmm esta supuestamente es mía, dice "los puños ardientes- puños de fuego", jeje bueno para que decir que es mía si es mía, tan solo el nombre basta, ya que soy un hada de fuego

-Florecia: jajaja, pues esta es mía, dice "el milagro de lo natural-barrera de hojas", bueno es igual a mi escudo de hojas, porque tengo una spell card igual que mi técnica?

-Yukari: pruébenlas.

-Magmi: bueno, veamos…. "Los puños ardientes-Puño de fuego"

Al momento de utilizarlo, magmi dejó un cierto daño en unos árboles viejos y secos, haciéndolos cenizas.

-Magmi: wooow, esta spell card está de fábula.

-Florecia: bueno, falto yo.

Florecia dejó caer un pedazo de tronco viejo para probar su spell card de defensa.

-Florecia: "El milagro de lo natural-Barrera de hojas".

Simplemente la spell card de florecia hizo que el tronco chocara y se fuera a volara otra parte, concluyendo que es más poderosa que su técnica común.

-Florecia: wow, esta spell card aumenta mi defensa 2 veces más que lo de antes, con esto puedo proteger fácilmente a los demás.

-Yukari: hmmf, bueno, ahora probemos la cosa que tiene Souta en su muñeca izquierda, Souta intenta pensar en algo para ellas dos.

-Souta: mmmmmm…. ya sé, magmi, tu ben aquí.

-Magmi: …. aaaa?, pero qué?

De repente magmi empezó a brillar otras ves pero esta vez transformándose en una especie de luz, yendo hacia souta y fusionándose con la cosa que tiene souta en su muñeca izquierda.

-Florecia: waaaa, magmi, estas bien?

-Magmi, déjenme saliiiiiiiiiiiiir, souta ayuda esto no es gracioso, estoy dentro de esta cosa.

-Yukari: Souta, ahora intenta llama a magmi.

-Souta: Bueno, eeee magmi ya regresa.

Una vez que souta tallera de vuelta a magmi, ella sale de la cosa que tiene souta en su muñeca izquierda como una luz convirtiéndose de nuevo en hada.

-Magmi: waaaaa, nunca más me escuchaste?

-Souta: waaaaa, pero yo que?

-Yukari: bien, era justo como lo dije, no se preocupen, creo que esto les servirá en lugares que no pueden estar juntos a la vez.

-Florecia: entendemos, gracias, haber souta pruébalo conmigo.

-Souta: bien, florecia ven aquí.

A Florecia e paso lo mismo yendo hacia la cosa de souta y fusionándose con ella.

-Florecia: mmmmmm esto es raro, pero cómodo, jiji.

-Mai: wow genial.

Y a al descubrir lo que era solo faltaba el circuito de sincronización para que ellos estén como un equipo.

-Yukari: muy bien, que empiece la segunda parte del entrenamiento.

El circuito era muy engañoso haciendo que los primeros intentos fueran un asco como equipo, pasando el tiempo estuvieron mejorando.

-Souta: bien, bien… árbol sorpresa, magmi.

-Magmi: aquí salgo yoooooo, hayyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa.

-Souta: bien, ya puedes volver.

-Magmi: jeje, regreso.

-Souta: nada por acá, nada por allá, bien adelante… waaaa ¡trampa de troncos, florecia!

-Florecia: a la orden, háganse a un lado con mi defensa

-Souta: gracias, vuelve.

-Florecia: jijiji, ok.

Estaban trabajando como equipo, pero aún les faltaba, pasaron 4 semanas con el entrenamiento de equipo, hasta que lo logran, justo en llegar a la meta.

-Souta: vamos, vamos, VAMOOOOOS, la meta, la veo.

Y justo lo logran.

-Souta/Magmi/Florecia: ….. ¡SIIIIII, YAHOOOOOOOOO!

-Mai: siiiii, lo lograron muchachos.

-Yukari: jeje, bien, hasta que lo consiguieron, es hora de la última prueba.

-Mother: oh, parece que lo hicieron.

-Yukari: ¿umm, Que haces aquí?

-Mai: mother, hola, jiji.

-Mother: jiji, hola, como esta mi niña, y pues Yukari, quería ver cómo les va y parece que ahora les falta la última cosa.

-Yukari: si, ya están progresando.

Se tomaron unos días de descanso ya que el entrenamiento fue duro, en especial el circuito, ahora solo les faltaba restar una ultima cosa.

Después de 3 días:

-Yukari: Bien, escuchen, souta sabe ya manejar una escoba, ya saben trabajar en equipo, pero ahora falta pesar como uno y sincronizar una detalle más… su poder es esta spell card.

-Souta: uh!, ¿esa spell card, cual es?

-Yukari: ja, es una que se necesita más de uno para hacerlo y en este caso son 3, me la dio mother.

-Florecia: ¿Mother?

-Magmi: ¿no es una de sus spell cards?

-Yukari: no, es una que tenia guardada desde hace mucho tiempo.

Souta y los demás viendo la extraña spell card, donde su nombre lo decía:

"La resonancia del amor-Torbellino spark".

-Souta: ¿torbellino spark?

-Florecia: ufff, tendremos que practicar para esta.

-Magmi: no hay problemas, podemos hacerlo.

-Yukari: oigan paren su carro chicos, esta vez los dejare completamente solos, les dejare un muñeco de prueba para que practiquen esta spell card.

-Souta: ¡q. !, ¿pero porque?

-Yukari: siempre tan preguntón, esta vez ustedes se los arreglaran ya que en esto consiste en trabajar tanto espiritual como psicológicamente, para que este completo lo que es un equipo sincronizado.

-Souta: pero…

-Florecia: souta tranquilo, pudimos con las otras dos, no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora.

-Magmi: ya te lo dije, cuenta con nosotros.

-Souta: chicas….. Bien, hagámoslo.

-Yukari: bien, me avisan como les fue, estaré con mother, ya tengo que avisarle de que me tengo que ir, necesito saber cómo van las cosas en gensokyo.

-Souta: si no se preocupe.

Pasando el tiempo, souta, magmi y florecia, intentando trabajar juntos en esto, para así funcionar la spell card.

No fue fácil al final, pasando alrededor de 3 meses, en miles de intentos fallidos, uno tras otro, pensando en métodos diferentes:

-Souta: chicas, en nuestra última oportunidad, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya es hora de que salga frutos de esto.

-Magmi: bien.

-Florecia: adelante.

Ya después de los intentos, pasaron dos días para recuperarse y mostrarle ya los frutos de su resultado a Yukari.

-Yukari: uff, bueno, me disculpo, no me di cuenta el tiempo que paso, ajajaja, hable con mother, así que ahora quiero ver su resultado.

-Souta: uuuuuiii, no se preocupe, de verdad a nosotros si nos tomó tiempo, jeje, el mismo tiempo que usted se fue.

-Magmi: ¿en realidad sabe cuánto paso?

-Yukari: ¿qué?, emmmm, no.

-Florecia: fueron tres meses para ser exacto.

-Yukari: …. Eeee, bueno, jeje, perdón.

-Souta: bien, ya es hora, ¿listas chicas?

-Magmi/Florecia: siiiiii!.

Ya era hora de probar la nueva spell card en equipo, donde era todo o nada.

-Souta: "La resonancia…

-Florecia/Magmi: Del amor-….

-Souta/Magmi/Florecia: Torbellino Spark"

Algo que yukari vio con sus ojos fue algo de otro mundo, ya por la razón de que unos simples niños pudieran logran una técnica especial poderosa como esta spell card, un torbellino o una especie de taladro de barios colores viajando a gran velocidad hacia cualquier enemigo, purificándolo y destruyendo el cuerpo manchado de maldad, convirtiéndolo solo en polvos de colores, a lo que afecto al muñeco de prueba que les dejo Yukari.

-Yukari: ….. jejejej, ya estamos listos.

Pasando los minutos y los demás en alegrarse de completar e entrenamiento, se fueron al árbol para ya informarles a the mother, listos para ir a investigar los sucesos extraños que ocurren, pero antes sin algo que mother debía hacer.

Ya estando en el salón principal, mother sintiéndose presionada pero al mismo tiempo feliz, tendrá que reconocer que souta ya es alguien responsable que podrá manejar las cosas solo con sus amigas.

-Souta: mother, gracias, ahora veré que es todo este lio y regresare para avisarte, de verdad estoy feliz de vivir aquí, jiji.

-Mother: souta, por favor vuelve a salvo, sé que podrás…. Snif, tu eres fuerte y siempre me lo as demostrado incluyendo cuando te ponías terco, muchas cosas tienes en ti, que siempre recordare, snif.

-Yukari: oh, vamos, el estará bien, ya ha aprendido mucho en bastante tiempo, ufufufu.

-Magmi: mother, prometemos cuidar de él.

-Florecia: siempre estaremos juntos, como los amigos que somos, no estará solo.

-Mai: Souta, por favor te estaremos esperando.

-Souta: bien, mother no te preocupes, estaré bien, venga…. Quiero darle un abrazo.

-Mother: Souta…. Snif.

Un abrazo como significado de un adiós, ya que la aventura estaba a punto de comenzar, ya preparándose con lo que tenía, con la escoba ya cariñosa como siempre, ya era hora de partir yukari en volver hacia gensokyo.

-Mother: adiooooooooos, cuídense, prométanme que volverán sanos y salvos!

-Mai: Soutaaaa, cuidateeeee!.

-Souta: volveremos a la atardecer!, adioooos!.

-Magmi: cuídense ustedes también!.

-Florecia: no se preocupen, estaremos bien, adioooos!

Después de varios sucesos extraños, anomalías sin explicación, apareciendo enemigos, era hora de desenmascarar todo.

Empezando por lugares no afectados también por la onda expansiva, recolectando lo que ellos suponían ser" evidencia", pero en realidad solo eran fiascos nada más, siguen volando hasta hallar algo concreto, pero ni nada de lo mismo, no tan de pronto hasta que se encuentran con un enorme hueco en la tierra .

-Souta: pero qué?.

-Magmi: esto es raro, de donde salió?

-Florecia: mmmmm, esto puede ser una evidencia.

y de sorpresa alguien que ya conocían saliendo de ahí.

-¿?: JAJAJAJAJAJ, bueno ya cumplí mi trabajo, solo falta los otros.

-Magmi: oye un momento

-Souta: HEY!

-¿?: eh….. oh jajajajajajajaja valla que bueno de verlos otra ves

-Souta: ¿como andas enano, que pasa con las carcajadas payaso?

-Bifon: QUE SOY BUFOOOOOOOOON!, eres igual de tarado que la otra vieja, jajajaj, bueno me gustaría divertirme un rato pero tengo cosas mejore que hacer, adiooos jajajajajajajajaja.

-Souta: oye no escaparas, regresa… rayos.

-Florecia: souta escucho barios ruidos que vienen debajo de eso gran hueco, so, son, como un…¿festival?

-Magmi: oye si, tal vez haya respuestas de lo que está sucediendo.

-Souta: están seguras chicas….. mmmmmmm, no lo sé , ¿um?, esperen (olfateando) mmmmmm, saben que mejor si vamos.

-¿?: al fin te encontré!

-Souta: que!?

Souta derribado de su escoba, por una extraña burbuja negra, donde cayó hacia el vacío, junto con la burbuja.

-Souta: Aaaaaaaaaa, Magmi, Florecia!

-Magmi/Florecia: Soutaaaaaaa!.

Cayendo unos cuantos metros junto con la burbuja, después de que desapareciera un poco la luz, se pudo mostrar quien era en realidad.

-Souta: aaaaaaaaaa….. oh!, que!, eres tú, rumiaaaa!

-Rumia: jeje, valla que bueno verte otras ves, ahora es mi oportunidad.

-Souta: ni lo creas!, no te dejare.

-Rumia: pero qu….. noooooooo!

El tipo de invocador empezó a brillar, dando que sus amigas hadas igual, pero esta vez no pudieron helitransportarse ya por estar a una distancia bastante lejos, lo que hiso que rumia se distrajera por la luz.

-Rumia: aaaa, ahora veras, estúpido humano!.

-Souta: ni creas!, no te dejare que yo sea tu bocadillo.

Mientras que Magmi y Florencia iban volando rápido hacia souta, no pudieron ver mucho lo que sucedía, se veía como que peleaban, souta intentado de ser no comido pero al final todo era ridículo.

-Souta: AUCH!, deja de jalar de mi pelo con tus dientes.

-Rumia: waaaaa, deja de golpearme, deja de golpearme, mi cabecita.

-Souta: jajaja, no te gusta?, pues que tal esto, igual como lo haces.

-Rumia: waaaa, no muerdas mi cabeza, suéltame, suéltame, estúpido, auch, ¿así?, pues también te doy tu merecido!

-Souta: waaaaa, mi cabeza, no!, no hagas lo mismo!

Al final de todo, solo era una pelea de niños que algo serio, magmi y florecia, no sabían que pensar en algo sin sentido.

-Magmi/Florecia: ….eeeeeeeee….

Cayendo ya hacías lo profundo, pudieron ver una ciudad, pero eso no era el caso, estaban a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo, magmi pudo ir más rápido y sujetar a souta y salvarlo, rumia se envolvió en su burbuja y se fue volando hacia otra parte de la ciudad desconocida.

-Rumia: me las pagaras mocoso, eso me dolió, snif, te juro que te serviré en salsa, ya lo veras!

-Souta: wow, gracias amigas, me salvaron o través.

-Magmi: de nada, jeje.

-Florecia: oigan chicos….. don. Dónde estamos?.

-Souta: parece, que es una, ciudad… ¿de fiestas?.

Era una gran ciudad en lo profundo de la tierra, lo que veían solo era diversión, orquestas graciosas y carajadas, como una casa de la risa, más al fondo había un castillo, donde los chicos pensaron y tal vez encuentren algo yendo a ese lugar, lo primero que pensaron, pero era algo rápido de dudar, así que decidieron explorar la ciudad carnaval.

-Souta: magmi, Florencia, por favor, regresen al invocador, no estoy seguro independiente que sea una ciudad de fiestas.

-Magmi: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?, porque?, vamos souta.

-Florecia: eeee magmi, yo también siento algo.

-Magmi: qué?, awwwwwww, no es justo.

-Souta: no te preocupes, después de todo esto, vamos a ver dónde hay un lugar de buena entretención para nosotros.

Ya souta mostrando una sonrisa dulce y relajante, magmi y florecia volvieron al invocador de souta en su muñeca izquierda, ya relajados y curiosos, souta caminando por las calles de la ciudad desconocida, mientras se escuchaba música de carnaval, festival, circo y de mucho mas, los cielos se llenaban de fuegos artificiales, pelotas saltarinas salían por doquier, siguiendo hacia adelante, en un momento de distracción, souta choca con lo que el suponía que fuera un poste de luz.

-Souta: auch….. uh?, maldito poste de luz.

-¿?: DISSCUUULPAAA.

-Souta: q. dijo eso!?

-¿?: DIISSSCUUULPE, AAQUIII ARRIIBA.

-Souta: arriba?... Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, pero…..pero que.

-¿?: OOIGA, POOORQUEEE SEE AAASUSTAAAA.

Souta sorprendido de que era un payaso muy alto, con piernas extremadamente alargadas, el payaso hablaba de una forma muy ronca, lenta y continua en algunas palabras, mirándolo, souta empezó disculparse por confundirlo como un poste y le pregunto.

-Souta: woooow, pero que alto es usted, ¿cómo cuanto medirá?

-¿?: JAJAJAJAAA, PUUUES MIIIDO COOMOO 18 MEETROOS Y AUUN ME PUUEDO ESTIIRAAAR.

-Souta: estirar!?, wow es impresionante.

No tan deprisa el payaso saco un papel, viendo ese papel detalladamente, souta pensando de que había una imagen ya que l payaso lo miraba fijamente y luego a la imagen, como que lo buscaban o algo.

-¿?: OYEEE, NIÑOOO, TUUU MIRAAAA.

Souta viendo la imagen se sorprendió de que apareciera él y sus amigas hadas como se buscan por orden de la princesa.

-Souta: que, si nosotros recién venimos, somos de arriba y accidentalmente caímos aquí, como que tienen esto?

-¿?: JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAAJAA, NOOO TE PREOOOCUUPEES, EES UNAA INVIITACIIONN, LAA PRIINCESAA LOOS QUIIERE CONOOSEEER.

-Souta: una invitación?...

Estando confundido, souta no tuvo elección que acompañar al payaso hacia el castillo.

-¿?: NOOO TEEE ASUUUSTEEES, VEEEN CONFIIIAA EN MIII, SUUBEEE A MII HOMBROOOOO.

-Souta: eh?, .

Souta al subir al hombro del payaso, al tener una bella vista de la ciudad , se dirigía juntos hacia el castillo, hacia el fondo se ubicaba, 3 veces más grande que la ciudad, por ahora souta se sentía cómodo pero inseguro, lo único que quedaba era esperar hasta llegar al castillo y disfrutar del paisaje.

-¿?: por cierto mi nombre es Mafon, es un nombre extraño pero somos payasos, algunos tienen nombres muy chistosos y otros de verdad que son ridículos, yo soy uno de los guardianes más fuertes del castillo, así que puedes confiar en mí.

Souta teniendo una expresión de confusión ya por el tono do vos, Mafon pensando ya que hablaba ronco y con palabras alargadas, pero ahora solo habla normalmente y de un tono adulto y agradable.

-Souta: valla, que alivio, pero porque ahora si tono de vos cambio?

-Mafon: jajajaja, bueno soy muy grande o no, tengo que cambiar mi vos, ya que esta es mi vos real y los demás no me escuchan, la princesa tiene buen oído así que ella es la única que me escucha normalmente.

-Souta: aaaaaah, ya entiendo….. um? eeeeeee Magmi, Florecia, salgan además porque no han hablado

-Magmi: sshhhhhhhhhhs, cállate, esa vos del payaso sí que me dio miedo.

-Florecia: yo no digo nada, mi corazoncito se me iba a salir.

-Souta: ah?, jajajajajjja, no se preocupen ya salgan.

-Florecia: gracias souta, wow que bella vista por cierto….

-Magmi: ¿bueno y ahora?, ah?, que bella vista, y porque estamos tan alto y no movemos solos?, oye florecia porqu…

-Mafon: ….. hola.

-Magmi/Florecia: waaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Souta chicas tranquilas, podemos confiar en él, además ya sabemos que tenemos que ir hacia el castillo, nos invitaron, fueron órdenes de la princesa.

-Mafon: no se preocupen, además ya estamos llegando, así que prepárense.

-Magmi/Florecia: .bueno, jejejejeje… aww.

-Souta: jejejeje, bueno ya llegamos.

Souta, Magmi y Florecia, bajaron de los hombros de Mafon dirigiéndose hacia un arco gigante, en frente de la puerta principal, viendo lo alto y grande que era el castillo, mostrando una cara de asombro solo restaba en continuar, ya para conocer a su majestad.

Mafon avanzando hacia la puerta principal para abrirla, esperándolos a que pasaran, no obstante Souta y los demás continuando ya en pasar el arco algo los vigilaba arriba del arco sí que ellos se dieron cuenta hasta que izo su aparición.

-¿?: JAJAJAJA baya, casualidad o era destinado?

-Souta: ah!, tu rumia!

-Rumia: jeje, en efecto, parece que conocerán a " su realeza", que conmovedor.

-Magmi: jejejeje, si pero ¿sabes algo?, será muy conmovedor para mi….. CUANDO ALLA ROMPIDO TU CARA!

-Florecia: ….

-Souta: Magmi, tranquilízate, ella no nos molestara, estamos protegidos, vamos.

-Rumia: uuui que miedo, una hadita enojada y que harás ¿calentarme mi manos?, vamos no seas estúpida, ¿Por qué protegen a este humano ustedes dos?, "Atacar humanos es el trabajo de un youkai" ¿saben?

-Florecia: Rumia, ya lárgate, ya te dijeron, no permitiremos que le toques ni un solo pelo a souta, además los humanos ya no son os únicos existentes aquí en la tierra, es diferente a que ellos son ingenuos de que tal vez si existan otros seres en este mismo planeta.

-Souta: Rumia, ya te dijeron, además, ha pasado ya un buen tiempo desde que vi tu cara, pero, no puedo creer que alguien…. Que tenga una apariencia de inocencia como la tuya…. Pueda ser alguien en verdad así…..

-Rumia: hmmf, bueno, no quiero buscar problemas por ahora, obviamente están protegidos, voy a ver algo entretenido de este lugar, nos veremos después, igual tratare de salir de aquí, diooooos, jijijij.

-Magmi: vuelve aquí!..

-Souta: ya vasta!... hey Mafon, aquí no hay humanos?

-Mafon: en absoluto, pero podemos hacer que un grupo la valla a buscar y que la traigan ante la princesa.

-Souta: no, no es necesario, si no hay humanos, además supuestamente dijo que se entretendrá y luego se larga, le tendrá mucho tiempo para Salir de aquí porque, ¿a cuántos metros estamos?.

-Mafon: bueno para ser unos 130 metros bajo tierra aproximadamente .

-Florecia: q.q. , 130 .

-Magmi: ¿tan abajo es que viven?

-Mafon: jeje, bueno ya entren, les contare mientras vamos hacia la princesa, por cierto son bienvenidos al castillo de la alegría y risas, "El castillo feliz".


End file.
